Her True Self : A Teen Wolf Fanfic
by crayolamonkeys
Summary: Allison had remember being in a car with her best friend; they were smiling and laughing when suddenly everything went black.


Author's Note: Yo! Hello there and welcome to my first Teen Wolf fanfic! Hope you enjoy.

Rating: T for minor violence and Horror

Her True Self

Allison had remember being in a car with her best friend; they were smiling and laughing when suddenly everything went black. She woke up with a startle cry, wondering where she was. Allison called out for her friend, but no one answered back, she was alone. She decided to walk around to figure out where She was but then She heard a branch snap, figuring it was just a small animal, She continued to walk. A few moments later she saw a dying tree in front of her. The tree was huge, might have been at least 30 feet at most, "uncommon for this kind of tree to be here" Allison said to herself as she marched ahead. Moments later she felt as though someone was watching her so She turned around and indeed there was; a tall hooded figure wearing a cloak stood before her, covered in black clothing standing a mere 2 feet before her. Allison didn't know what to say, the faceless figure just stood there, staring at her. She started to say something when the hooded figure swooshed its cloak at her face, covering the eyes and vanished. Her mind started to race and then she turned around and there was a woman hanging from the dying tree. Allison shrieked as she saw the body. It must have been a few days old as the body was bloated, discolored, a faint blue and green, eyes bulging out of the sockets fuming of a smell that was terribly awful. She reached for her phone in her back pocket but it was not there. "Of course." She said to herself as she groaned. She continued to search the body and then she looked up and saw a small brick house 30 feet from where the tree was. She ran to the house quickly, fearing another interaction with the hooded figure. She twisted the knob, surprised to find it open, and began to search the house for a light. After moving her around in the darkness for a few minutes, she found an oil lamp on a table, with matches! How convenient! She lit the lamp, and saw that the room was very small, with only a couch, a table and a mini fridge. She sat down on the couch, resting her feet for a minute before searching for a phone. She laid down, and started to doze off.

A few hours later Allison woke up not knowing where she was for a minute but quickly placing where she was and got up on her feet. She wondered what time it was but figured it did not matter. She looked around the room, trying to find a phone but with no luck. "What kind of person doesn't have a phone?" She angrily asked herself. She opened the door to leave but there was the dark hooded figure in her way. "What do you want from me?!" She screamed at the figure, but the hooded person did not make any reaction. In anger she pushed the figure away, only to be lunged at by the faceless creature.

She woke up, groaning, laying on the mossy ground. "Why do I keep waking up not knowing where I am?" She said to herself. She got up only to be shot with an arrow in the stomach. She looked up seeing the hooded figure with a crossbow moving closer; slowly taking off its hood only to see her own face. "Yelling for help." Her hooded doppelganger mocks rolling her eyes. "Always yelling for help, seriously, it's pathetic." The doppelganger then raises the crossbow to fire again, this time at Allison' head, but as she pulls the trigger, everything disappears and whiteness appears in Alisson's eyes before going dark.

She woke up with a startle crying out. "What's wrong?" Her friend Lydia yelled hitting the breaks. "I'm in a car, I'm in Lydia's car! I'm alive!" She thought to herself. "I'm fine, really." She said to her friend. "Really? You looked a little pale, am I right?" Lydia said "Yes, she did." Someone said in the back. Allison slowly turned her head only to find her doppelganger staring at her, smirking. Allison out of fright, screamed then jumping out of the car, hitting her head on the pavement. She heard tires squeal as everything started to fade. Lydia jumped out of the car, running over to Allison; "Why would you do that?" Asked Lydia as she held Allison's head up. "Someone was in the backseat." Allison muttered to Lydia. "Sweetheart… There was no one in the backseat, did you take something today?" Lydia's face soon started to morph, her face becoming more triangle, her eyes becoming brown, her face losing her freckles and her strawberry blonde hair turning into a chocolate brown, her face becoming Allison's. Allison looked at her with fright; "Well did you?" Lydia smirked at her before getting back in her car, putting the gear in reverse and slamming the tire into Allison's head. "I guess not." Lydia said before driving off.


End file.
